


Three steps

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"now I need a fic of grif trying to teach simmons how to talk to girls but ending up seducing him" (Pretty sure I kind of butchered the prompt but meh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three steps

"Oh, come on; it’ll totally work!"

"No, I can guarantee that it won’t."

"Why not?"

"Because I’m not trying to seduce my team!"

"So? It’s a start!"

Simmons sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to admit, Grif did have a point. If he could learn to flirt with girls, then he could learn to talk to them regularly. Still…

"I mean, I could always go and get Tucker. He could help-"

"Fine! Fine; what do i need to know?"

Grif smirked; he knew that would work. “Well, you have to start out by complimenting her. Call her pretty, tell her she fights well, doesn’t matter. Just come up with some bullshit to loosen her up and get her interested.”

Simmons nodded, following along now that he realized that Grif might actually know what he’s talking about.

"Then, you feign interest. Ask her about herself, listen carefully, and pick up stuff. If you can catch the little things, exes, likes, pet peeves, allergies, you can get from her good side to a pedestal easily."

"Then what?"

"Then you capture the prize. Get her drunk; do anything you can to get to her."

"It’s that easy? Three steps?"

"I promise. It’s foolproof! Why don’t you try it on someone? Pick a subject and get to work!" Simmons watched Grif as he walked away, chatting with Felix.

"Foolproof…"

—-

"Hey Grif."

The orange captain looked up at the slightly awkward Simmons.

                  “Hey! Did it work?”

                  “Huh? Did what work?”

                  “My plan! Did you get a girl yet?”

                  “Oh, right. That. Um, no, I haven’t started yet.”

                  “Aw.”

                  “Well, I mean, I have my sights set on someone, but…”  
                  “Ooh, really? Who? I bet it’s your girl, Jensen.”

                  “What?! No; no way!”

                  “Yeah, right.”

                  Simmons shifted again, obviously uncomfortable.

                  “So, you, uh… you look good.”

                  “… What?”

                  “Your team, I mean! You guys are looking really, um, good.”

                  “Oh, thanks. Yeah, we’re working pretty hard-“

                  He turned for a moment when he heard his name called from across the mess hall. He waved back at Caboose and by the time he had turned around again, Simmons was gone.

—-

                  “I didn’t know you played ukulele.”

                  Grif looked up, surprised by the presence of the maroon soldier in his doorway.

                  “I’m Hawaiian. We learned this in school.”

                  “Really? What grade?”

                  Simmons moved into the room, looking genuinely interested as he sat on the edge of Grif’s bunk, studying the instrument. Grif grinned at him.

                  “Started in grade three, but I was one of the ones who kept with it.”

                  “So, you love it then?”

                  “Yup.”

                  “What can you play?”

                  They sat like that for almost an hour, Simmons listening carefully and quietly to the music. By the time he left, Grif could feel the tips of his fingers stinging. He slept well, more content than he had been in a long time.

—-

                  “I stole some beer from the mess hall, if you want to join me.”

                  Grif blinked, looking at the slightly uncomfortable look on Simmons’ face. He joined him, despite his surprise and confusion. Since when did Simmons steal booze?’

                  By the time they finished their first beer, Grif knew that something was up. The cyborg obviously wanted to say something, but wouldn’t.

                  “You can tell me, you know.”

                  “What? Tell you what?”

                  “Whatever it is you aren’t telling me. You want to say something.”

                  “Oh! Um, I was just, uh, wondering… something.”

                  “What?”

                  “Whether or not your plan worked.”

                  “How should I know?”

                  “Well… do you, um, like me?”

                  It was then that Grif clued in, remembering the past few weeks, the odd compliments, the weird behavior, and groaned.

                  “You were supposed to seduce the person you like.”

                  “I know. That’s what I did.”

                  Grif looked up at him. The maroon Spartan’s face was flushed, but he looked confident.

                  “You… but… I…”

                  Simmons moved closer, kneeling next to him. Grif could smell the beer on his breath as it washed over his face, and he noticed that he could see every freckle over Simmons’ cheeks.

                  “Did it work?”

                  His voice was breathy and nervous, and it made Grif smile, leaning the rest of the way in to press a kiss to his lips.

                  “Yes, geek. It worked.”


End file.
